Workin Me (Quavo song)
Workin Me capitalize (WORKIN ME) is a 2018 song by Quavo. Lyrics: Intro M-M-M-Murda Work, work Chorus Workin' me (Work), she workin' me (Work, work) Urgin' me (Urge), it be urgin' me (Yeah, yeah) Just let up the top and close the curtain, please (Skrrt, skrrt) I decided to go up like Major League (Goin' up) She just popped the Perky just like pork and beans (Perky) She just popped the Perky, say I hurt her knees (Perky) She hurtin' me, wrist strong, Hercules (Hurtin' me) 1 Two cups, Martell pour it neat (Two) Serve a fiend, fuck a bitch, then go to sleep (Serve, serve) I need to get me a mil' before we leave (Get me) No key pull up, remember me (Skrrt, skrrt) 'Member me, oh, 'member me (Hey) Take 'em way back, Lil Jon energy (Lil Jon) Pockets real fat, Cashville ten a key (Young Buck) Fire the blunt (Woo), it done died off, yeah Ride off (Ride), bitches ride off, yeah (Skrrt) Your boss, he done died off, yeah (Skrrt) I just cut the dirty stove and powered off, yeah (Hey) Chorus Workin' me (Work), she workin' me (Work) Urgin' me (Urge), it be urgin' me (Work) Just let up the top and close the curtain, please (Skrrt, skrrt) I decided to go up like Major League (Goin' up) She just popped the Perky just like pork and beans (Perky) She just popped the Perky, say I hurt her knees (Perky) She hurtin' me, wrist strong, Hercules (Hurtin' me) She hurtin' me, wrist strong, Hercules (Hercules) 2 I decided to go up, Major League (Goin' up) Call the plug, tell him bring a key (Bring the key) Then retire, with the Bucks, JT (JT) Bought a coupe and told a rapper, "Race me" (Skrrt, skrrt) Remember when they used to curve me (Swoop) Now they wanna represent my earnings (Represent it) If you want smoke, smoke alarm me (Smoke, smoke) By yourself, no, bring your army (Come and get it) I'm havin' shit that gon' extinct your whole family (Extinct) I put 'em out, I feel like he done broke the leaves (Ayy, ayy) I put the work inside the wall behind the scene (Work, work) She attractin' all the dogs, but work for me (Hrr, work) Chorus Workin' me (Work), she workin' me (Work, work) Urgin' me (Urge), it be urgin' me (Yeah, yeah) Just let up the top and close the curtain, please (Skrrt, skrrt) I decided to go up like Major League (Goin' up) She just popped the Perky just like pork and beans (Perky) She just popped the Perky, say I hurt her knees (Perky) She hurtin' me, wrist strong, Hercules (Hurtin' me) She hurtin' me, wrist strong, Hercules (Whoop) Why It Sucks: # He says the title 6 times! # Product placement of Major League (1989) and the Cashville album # Lyrics are always repeating his chorus (except first two verses). # Quavo gives a shout-outs to the terrible rapper, Lil Jon. # His singing voice is mediocre. Redeeming Qualities: # Decent beats and production. # The music video is well-edited and well-shot. Category:2010s Songs Category:2010s Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Quavo Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Quavo's Downfall